


Eyes of a Journalist

by diaryoflife12



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaryoflife12/pseuds/diaryoflife12
Summary: Peter is working on becoming a journalist and still play Lacrosse. Being a Journalist isn't easy. Lara Jean just chasing her dreams and goals. Both in college trying to figure some stuff out. Will things fall apart between them or will they eventually find their way to each other again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic of both of them together. Enjoy & Let me know if i should i continue or not...Leave comments :)

Lara Jean really thought college was going to easy but it was very overwhelming. At times she got used to it eventually over the couple of weeks.

She was on the phone with Lucas while scrolling through the newspaper.

“What article is it again?” She asked, flipping through the pages.

“It’s a really good, but funny article. One is called Lacrosse team UVA and the other one is called High school sweetheart.”

She gags jokingly at the second title as she heard Lucas laugh on the phone. “Lara, you and Peter were high school sweethearts.”

She laughed. “Yeah high school. You knew we shouldn’t have gone that far.”

Her and Peter wasn’t supposed to last long through high school but somehow Peter wanted them to be the real thing. He wanted her all to himself until they weren’t a couple anymore.

“Look, all I’m saying is the love can come back.” Lucas laugh finding this funny.

“Whatever.” She said, stopping at a page.

“You found it?” He asks.

Lacrosse team UVA losing. It reads on the bottom of the article. On top of the article it says High school sweethearts.

She read the top article a bit then she briefly read about Lacrosse team. She kept reading until it says a name by the picture. Peter Kavinsky.

No words came out of her mouth. She knew he loved writing, but this article was decent.

“It’s very well put together.” She said, finishing reading it.

“See.” Lucas seems proud.

“Mhm.”

“Anyway, as i was going to say you guys were cute.” He stated.

She couldn’t believe he wrote an article. She knew he always wanted to write in a newspaper or book. She wasn’t expecting to see his handwriting anytime.

Memories started flowing back to her as she remembered almost every note he used to write to her in high school.

You look beautiful baby - Peter

You mean everything to me - Peter

My sunshine - Peter

Happy you came to my games you made me feel special - Peter

“Lucas we went over this.” She shakes her head laughing.

“Yeah, I know he’s getting married.” His voice sounded dry over the phone.

She looks at the clock to see it was almost noon that her class was going to start any minute.

“Look, I’ll check up with you later.” She got up from the couch and grabbed her bag for class.

“Ok, but one more thing.”

“Go on.” Lara Jean put her shoes on while heading out the door, closing it behind her after locking it.

“You going to your dad and your stepmother bowling party this weekend right?” Lara Jean had a smile on her face.

“Of course. I just got to pack some stuff then I’ll fly out tomorrow morning.” She sounded excited.

“Good Good.”

“Lucas, I have to go I’ll see you and the family tomorrow.”

“Ok bye.” She hangs up her phone putting it in her pocket.

Walking to Campus she caught up with her friends Steve and Amy really quick before going straight to her class just for today.

“My english professor is HOT.” Amy said blushing.

Lara Jean laughed, shaking her head she said bye to her two friends, then walked straight to her class of the day. She steps inside seeing a few students were here so she went to go find a seat and sat down.

As she sat down opening her book, she grabs her phone out her pocket and seen a text message from her dad. She opened the text and read it.

From: Dad

Can’t wait to see you honey

She smiled reading his text message before noticing she got two more text messages from Chris this time and read it.

From: Chris

PETER KAVINSKY WROTE AN ARTICLE?

From: Chris

I AM IMPRESSED OH MY GOD 

She giggled at how Chris always seems extra dramatic. She herself couldn’t believe he wrote an article but she was proud of him.

“Welcome class to Anatomy and Psychology.” The professor said.

She put her phone away as the professor began to teach class for today.

Lara Jean doesn’t know what to expect when she goes visit her family, but she knew she looked forward to seeing them especially maybe Josh or Peter perhaps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara Jean visiting home and family bowling party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!! Leave a comment & Should i keep this story going?

The flight going back home wasn’t too bad. Lara Jean was just happy an uber came right on time at the airport to pick her up.

She made it home as she gave the uber driver a tip before getting out the car with the luggage. She didn’t pack too much stuff because she wasn’t staying that long.

Her Dad immediately opened the door as soon as he saw her through the living room window.

“Daddy!” She said rushing up to him to give him a hug.

“I missed you sweetheart.” He hugs her almost so tightly he didn’t want to let go.

“I missed you too.”

She steps inside taking off her shoes, then going upstairs to greet her sisters and her stepmother.

“Glad to have you back.” Trina said, pulling away from her.

The girls catch up with almost everything like how college, relationships even classes at Williams and Mary college.

Turns out Lara Jean liked the college she was at. It was still getting used to the environment.

She excused herself to go put her things in her bedroom then stepped out going straight to the kitchen.

After she finished eating food her dad had cooked for everyone it was time to party at the bowling alley. Lara Jean did have second thoughts about going, but she brushed off the feeling she was having.

“Honey let me talk to you for a second.” Dr. Covey said, pulling her away from everyone.

Her arms were crossed, her chest. “What’s wrong dad?”

“Are you being safe?” His tone sound pretty serious.

“Dad, you know me.” She told him.

Dr. Covey sighed, feeling relief. He didn’t know what he would if Lara Jean came back pregnant.

“Ok honey. One more thing, I may or maybe have invited Peter and his fiance.”

“Dad, it’s fine beside you know how many times Kitty annoyed me just to say she was still talking to Peter.” She chuckled a bit.

Lara Jean never had a problem with the family still keeping in touch with Peter after their break up. Kitty could never go days without calling him beside she did see him as a big brother she never had.

“Okay. Now go change then we leaving. He told her giving her a kissed on the forehead.

Picking out an outfit wasn’t always easy for her. She sometimes never know of what to wear but tonight Lara Jean chooses to be simple and comfy.

Pretty soon everybody left the house in daddy’s car. The ride there was nothing major just some traffic.

A couple of minutes ago, Lara Jean felt like she’s a kid in a bowling alley like how she used to be when she was younger.

She greeted everyone, including Gen. Her and Gen didn’t really talk much, but did dislike each other in high school. Gen always knows how to hold a grudge but never forget.

Walking over to her spot, she sat down changing into her shoes and tied them tight so the lace won’t get loose.

"Covey.” She looked up noticing Peter.

A polite smile appears on her face. “Peter.” She got up as he steps towards her and hugged her.

“Haven’t changed a bit.” He whispers in her ear.

Pulling away from the hug, Lara Jean notice he still looks the same and a growing facial beard somewhat.

“You look good.” She complimented him.

He smiles looking at her still. “You do too. I like your hair with red highlights it fits you.”

“Thanks and oh congratulations on the engagement.” She said.

“Thanks.” Peter couldn’t believe Lara Jean was actually here. He always hope one day she would come back home and just pick up the pieces where they left off.

He had a feeling it wasn’t going to be like that.

“How are you? How college?” He asked, still looking at her.

“Good good, but a little stress.” She replied sitting back down.

“Good.” A smile was on her face. She looks around to see Kitty and Margot with smirks on their faces.

Shaking her head, she set up the names that were going to be on her team. Peter didn’t know what else to say to her. Right now he felt nervous and shy.

“Lara Jean, uh you wanna hangout?” His felt calm for a minute but still shy.

“Hangout?” She glanced up at him for a moment.

“Yeah, you know like lunch or just breakfast or walk in a park before you leave.”

She almost laughed. “That last part sound so romantic.” She teased him.

He laughed shaking his head. “That’s not what- You free right?”

“Sure.” Lara Jean felt glad to see Peter after all these years. Her feelings for him was still there in a way even though he was getting married. At the same time she wanted to ask some questions but didn’t pushed it.

“Okay cool.” He smile nicely.

“Mhm.” She got up for a second. “And Oh congratulations on your newspaper article.” She excused herself going to get her sisters to start bowling.

Peter watched her walk over to where her sisters were.

“Boy, you are getting married.” He jumped seeing his friend by his side with his hand on his shoulder.

He suck his teeth. “I know G. I am not going to do anything.”

“Yet.” Gabe laugh walking away from him.

With Gabe around he always tease and poke fun at Peter. Peter took a glance at Lara Jean one more time before going back to his fiance.

Bowling for almost an hour everyone was having a good time. Lunch was served so everyone ate since Margot paid for the food.

“Lara and Peter sitting in a tree.” Kitty sing with a smirk on her face.

“Kitty don’t.” Lara Jean rolled her eyes.

She continued eating her pizza she had left to finish.

“What? I see you two.”

“He’s getting married.” She said, sipping her drink.

Kitty shake her head. “Yeah to a bitch.”

“Language Kristen.” Their dad said eating right across from them.

Margot chuckled shaking her head.Ever since Peter and Lara broke up it like everyone just showed them sympathy feeling sorry for them.

She didn’t say nothing so she got up and went to go throw her trash away in the garbage. She sat back down and spoke with some other people she knew.

By the time everyone finish eating it was time to leave and go their separate ways. Everyone was saying goodbye and goodnight to each other then walked out the door.

“Well that was fun.” Trina said walking still beside her.

“Yeah.” They kept walking until they got to the car.

She opened the door and got in her dad’s car closing the door shut. She put her seatbelt on when her phone vibrate in her purse. Lara Jean took her phone out and seen a message from Peter so she opened it and read it.

From: Peter

It was great seeing you again. Meet me tomorrow at the park by noon

She kept looking at the message. She was still kind of surprised they spoken to each other for the first time in a while.

Looking at his message again she decided she was going to go tomorrow so she began typing a reply back to him.

To: Peter

Okay See you soon

She text him a nice and simple response

Holding her phone in her hand, she leans back in her seat and close her eyes enjoying the ride home.

**Author's Note:**

> Amy & Steven are made up in this story. This story is total different and it's made up


End file.
